Someday when I stop Loving You
by toxicatedgirl
Summary: I'll move on baby just like you...when the desert floods and the grass turns blue, when the sailing ship don't need her moon, It'll break my heart but I'll get through...Someday when I stop loving you...


**AN: Here's a one shot I made due to the request of my friend that I make a one shot per couple in Glee. I loved Puckleberry but not more than Finchel! There I said it…my next on the list is so I hope you guys will wait for it… This is based on the song Someday when I stopped Loving You by Carrie Underwood.**

**Disclaimer: I do not Own Glee. Ryan Murphy does.**

**Summary:**

_I'll move on baby just like you. When the desert floods and the grass turns blue. When the sailing ship don't need her moon, it'll break my heart but I'll get through. Someday when I stopped loving you…._

_**Someday when I stopped loving you**_

He was sitting at the bench in the park for three hours now, waiting for his girlfriend. He smiled as he remembers all the times they've been through. All the times she was there for him and all the times she made him laugh when he thought the world was crashing down on his shoulders. He thinks she's the one for him. He lets out a small laugh when he remembered the time he let her drive his car which almost crashed into the tree. He was so engrossed in the memories that he did not notice Rachel sitting down beside him. Her face can't be described and he wonders what happened.

"We need to talk…" the sound of her voice sent chills down to his spine. He knew that tone, something's going down when she uses that tone.

"uh…sure babe…what about?" He smiled trying to think positive.

"I'm sorry Noah, I…I….Gosh, I really am sorry….please please forgive me…" She started crying even before she tell him the reason why she's sad.

"Shhhh…Rach, tell me what? Why are you sorry? Please tell me…I will listen" he gave him a soft smile but she was not looking at him instead he pulled her close to him and gave her a hug.

"I…I'm….I'm breaking….I'm breaking up…with you…I'm leaving for New York" she continued to sob as she pushed away from him.

"What?" he whispered-yelled at her. He cannot believe his ears. She's breaking up with him? What did he do?

"I said…I'm…I'm breaking up with you."

"w…why? What did I do? I promise to change Rach, just please don't leave me." He can feel his tears threatening to spill from his eyes.

"I found someone else and I found something I was never sure of when I'm with you. I'm going to follow him there. " she knows that did it for him. Tears were running down like waterfalls on his eyes. This is the very first time Noah Puckerman cried like an insane person infront of Rachel Berry and it killed her.

"I'm sorry Noah. I loved you but it wasn't enough to make me stay. I really am sorry." She cried and hugged him and left him crying on the park bench.

He can't believe what just happened so he ran to her house only to find her dads on the front porch talking about how happy they were for Rachel yet, sad for Puck. They loved Puck but never as much as the new guy in Rachel's life Finn.

"Leroy, Hiram!" catching his breath.

"oh, hey Puck…what are you doing here?" Leroy smiled at him.

"where…where is she?"

"She already left a couple of minutes ago. She's heading to the bus station" Hiram replied. They can see through Puck's eyes that he's really hurt.

He took a cab to the bus station, hoping that Rachel would change her mind if she saw him desperate. Desperation is an understatement. He was more than desperate to have her back, he wishes that it's all a dream but no, it's not a dream at all. When he saw the bus, he noticed that it is almost full and the brunette he's been looking for is about to board it.

"Rachel! Wait!" when she heard his voice, she immediately went inside the bus and sat down on her seat. Puck was stopped by the dispatcher just before he stepped inside the bus. So instead, he knocked on Rachel's window and she turned to him and mouthed a "Sorry."

He thought that going to the bus station would make her feel so much special and loved. How can he compete with Finn when he didn't even met him and doesn't know about his personality that made Rachel leave him.

He decided to just walk home, it gives him time to think about the memories they had.

_**~Flashback~**_

"when we had a son what would you name him?" Rachel asked him when they were lying on his bed. He never thought of that just yet but hey, he loves the girl and wanted to spend the rest of his life with her.

"Let's see, If we had a son I'd like to name him Joshua and if we have a daughter then her name would be Lea…I don't know, what do you think? He smiled at him and pulled her closer to him that he can smell her favorite strawberry shampoo which he also loved by the way.

"That's nice. But when we had many kids, let's name one next to my grandma" she saw his eyebrows pulled together so she continued. "And one for yours too." He smiled and pecked her lips.

"Let's just draw straws when it came time. Okay?" he smiled at him and they fell asleep on his bed, moonlight shining upon the two of them.

_**~flashback ends~**_

He arrived at his house sulking. It was hard watching her leave, it broke his heart into a million pieces how could he not notice that he was losing her to someone else. He never actually believed in love but Rachel made him believe in that term and where is she right now? She left him all alone, mourning for his heart that just felt like it was ripped off from his chest. She always told him she loves him but then when he remembered what just happened.

"I guess it really wasn't enough Puck…" he said to himself when he looked into the mirror. He looked like he was punched in the eye. His eyes were bulging from all the tears that were disposed from it. He honestly looked like crap and only one Rachel Berry can do that to him. She killed him emotionally but he knows he had to learn to let her go somehow. He always wanted her to be happy and if leaving him would make her happy then he had to learn how to accept their break-up.

It was 3 months since their break-up and he never heard any news about her. He was trying so hard to move on and until this day his heart breaks a little more every time he thought of her. He was driving around the block where he lived when he accidentally passed by her house. That's when he saw her so he decided to park his car on the side and watched her. She was talking to her dads on the front porch with a tall man and a sparkling ring on her left hand that was reflecting the sunlight. She looks so happy more than happy than she was with him, he watches her intently that he didn't notice that he accidentally turned on the radio.

_I'll move on baby just like you,_

_When the desert floods,_

_And the grass turns blue_

_When the sailing ship don't need her moon,_

_It'll break my heart but I'll get through_

_Someday when I stopped loving you…._

"Yeah, I will…when I stopped loving you but not right now. I still love you Rach…so much that it still hurts." He whispered as he drive away.

**That's it. Thank you for reading please don't forget to leave a review! =) -GDG**

**Next stop: St. Berry**


End file.
